El camino hacia la libertad
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Este fic trata sobre lo sucedido a Sirius Black durante su fuga, sus obstáculos y penalidades.
1. Dolorosos recuedos

N/A **Bueno Harry Potter maníacos aquí os dejo otro fic, (me estoy aficionando a esto de escribir, cielos debería estar estudiando) Esta historia trata sobre Sirius Black, conocemos algo de su vida, antes y después de su ingreso en Azkaban pero…¿Sabemos algo de lo que le pasó durante su fuga? Esta es una versión inventada. Espero que os guste, si no ya sabéis, mandadme reviews, podéis decirme o que queráis (eso sí, no vale ponerme verde) o si no pasáis de él y ya está. **

De nuevo el sol débil del mar del norte se asomaba tras el horizonte, dando lugar a otro deprimente día en la prisión de los magos: Azkaban custodiada por unas criaturas monstruosas y nauseabundas llamadas dementores, que paseaban sus cuerpos inertes a centímetros del suelo, vagando como almas en pena, sedientas de alegría humana, de esperanzas. Sus túnicas negras ondeaban al viento, como si de la propia muerte se tratase.

Lo cierto es que estos seres se les podía considerar como los parientes de la propia Parca, ya que una te arranca la vida y éstos te quitan la esperanza, las ganas de vivir, la ilusión e incluso el alma, ¡Ay el alma! Eso es mucho peor que la más horrenda de las muertes, que te eliminen la única parte que vive eternamente de uno mismo, en la que se guardan los sueños, los recuerdos, todo, porque ¿Qué es el cuerpo sin el alma? Nada, absolutamente nada, una hoja en blanco, un diario sin escribir, menos que la nada, el no-ser (N/A esto es un poco filosófico, este es el tipo de cacao mental que tenían los griegos en la cabeza el ser y no-ser, bueno y también Shakespeare con su mítica frase "Ser o no ser esa es la cuestión)

Con sus claros ojos entreabiertos, un joven extremadamente delgado y harapiento respiraba profundamente, estaba tan sumamente delgado que al respirar sus costillas se hacían notar, tenía el rostro hundido y huesudo, una larga barba, la túnica de la prisión remendada y sucia, las uñas de los pies y las manos muy largas. Se podía decir que su aspecto era tan deprimente que, si lo veías dormido, no sabrías si estaba vivo o muerto a no ser que le cogieras el pulso.

El hombre se incorporó, dando vueltas en su celda, sin pensar en nada en particular, ¿Para que iba a hacerlo? Ya nada tenia sentido, su vida estaba en ruinas, le habían arrebatado su juventud y su futuro, un futuro brillante como mago, pues lo tenía todo: Poder, dinero, amigos, belleza, todo, pero todo esto se fue al infierno, por culpa de un error, de un asqueroso y fatídico error que le costó la vida a sus mejores amigos, un error en el que salió como culpable, a pesar de que estaba convencido de que era inocente, pero nadie le creía, absolutamente nadie.

Se paró en seco, miró hacia la esquina y vio el periódico que Cornelius Fudge le había entregado para que pudiera hacer los crucigramas, cogió dicho periódico y se detuvo en la fotografía de la página principal, una familia, todos ellos de pelo rojo fuego, en Egipto. La miraba detenidamente, con expresión severa, incluso de odio, pero a ninguna de aquellas personas pelirrojas las miraba con odio, sino a lo que había encima del hombro de una de ellas.

En ese hombro había una rata, una vieja y enfermiza rata, que él conocía muy bien, ya que esa rata, no era una rata, no en el ámbito de ser un animal, sino de haber sido uno de sus amigos de la infancia ¡Amigos! Cómo le dolía esa palabra, vio su fotografía, y dejó de creer en la amistad verdadera, su traición le había dolido más que a nada en el mundo, eso y la muerte de su mejor amigo y su esposa.

Este hombre, cuyo nombre era Sirius Black, había ingresado en eso prisión doce años atrás, siendo un joven alegre y lleno de vida y encanto, pero todo eso se fue al garete por culpa de esa rata, esa rata asquerosa y traidora, cuyo nombre real era Peter Pettigrew, un animago, amigo suyo del colegio, debería haberse preguntado antes porque se transformó en una rata, cual era la cualidad que tenía por la cual ese era el animal que debía elegir para su transformación y ahora ya lo sabía, la traición.

Todavía persiste ese doloroso recuerdo, en su mente y en su alma, en la que llegó a su guarida y no estaba y fue después en su moto voladora a casa de James y Lily Potter y vio sus cuerpos, yaciendo en el suelo, sin vida, pues un malvado mago se la había arrebatado, por culpa de una traición, coaccionada por quien creía su amigo, Peter, quien comunicó a su asesino el paradero de las víctimas. Inmediatamente Sirius fue en busca de Peter y arrinconándole en una esquina, el horrible hombre gritó a los cuatro vientos una falsa traición hecha por el joven, haciendo que lo oyeran un montón de testigos muggles. Después, y de la forma más cobarde posible abrió la calle y asesino a n montón de inocentes, dejándole a él con la culpa, previamente su dedo caía amputado y ensangrentado en el suelo, el resto de su cuerpo se fue por las alcantarillas transformado en rata.

Habiendo terminado de pasar ese doloroso recuerdo, apretó fuertemente la hoja de periódico, dio un puñetazo en la pared con sus nudillos huesudos, su corazón empezaba a latirle muy deprisa, su sangre se hervía, calentada por el fuego que producía la venganza. Deseaba poder vengarse de aquel canalla, cometer ese asesinato por el que fue encarcelado, sin darle oportunidad a defenderse, nada, no tuvo ocasión, no se la quisieron dar. Aquella obsesión fue lo que le mantuvo cuerdo durante esos doce años, lo que le hizo no perder las ganas de vivir al paso de los dementores.

Cuando ya no podía más, se transformaba en un gigantesco perro negro, pues el también era un animago, y su animal era el perro, símbolo de fidelidad, aquel perro negro, atrapado en esa cárcel, alejada del mundo, cuyos barrotes eran las propias mentes de los presos. Decidió que ya era hora de abandonar esa prisión, de verse libre, tal y como se consideraba, únicamente estaba preso su cuerpo, pero no su conciencia, ya que él no había hecho nada, era totalmente inocente y eso n ose lo sacaba de su cabeza nadie, era un fuego imposible de apagar, un gran incendio en su mente y que no descansaría hasta no haber cumplido con su cometido.


	2. adios prision, hola libertad

"No puedo seguir aquí, no debo seguir aquí, encerrado en esta maldita prisión, no he nacido para morir aquí, de eso nada, he de huir, tengo que hacerlo o por lo menos intentarlo"

Sirius Black estaba sentado, pensando una y otra vez la manera de irse de allí, de la cárcel que lo tenía preso desde hace doce años. Ideo un plan, un astuto aunque arriesgado plan. Debía transformarse en perro, puesto que así sus emociones disminuirían y podría pasar desapercibido a través de los dementores.

Pero no podía hacerlo a la ligera, debía analizar la situación, cosa que a él le costaba bastante, era un hombre impulsivo, ya en su época de estudiante dio muestra de ello. Lo arriesgaba todo cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro, era capaz de arriesgar su vida por los que amaba ¿Cómo podían haberlo encerrado por traición y asesinato? Él hubiera muerto antes que traicionar a sus amigos. Su nobleza era tal que el dolor que sentían los demás le hería más que el suyo propio.

Transformado en un gran can negro de espeso pelaje, aguardo a que un horrible dementor le pusiera su ración de comida diaria, aprovechando su carencia de emociones y el despiste del monstruo logró salir de aquella cárcel. Con la forma aún del animal saltó al mar y supo que debía nadar mucho, utilizar toda su fuerza, su energía. Parecía imposible que alguien en esas condiciones lograra sobrevivir, pero él estaba dispuesto a lograrlo, pues tenía fuerza de voluntad, y el veneno de la venganza que corría por sus venas impedían que se rindiera.

El perro movía sus peludas patas en el agua, jadeando, en más de una ocasión el agua cubrió totalmente su peludo rostro. Nadó y nadó durante días, sin apenas comer, más que unos tristes peces que lograba pescar de vez en cuando. Al llegar a la orilla, su cuerpo cayó inerte, se volvió a transformar en humano, exhausto, no tenía energía ni poder para seguir transformado.

Desmayado en la orilla del mar, su mente se evadía a tiempos pasados, aquellos tiempos felices, en los que era libre, sano, feliz y apuesto y gastaba bromas con sus amigos, cuando pensaba que ninguno de ellos les traicionaría.

FLASH BACK

Eran las diez y media, faltaba media hora para la salida del expreso de Hogwarts, Sirius Black, un chico moreno y guapo, hijo de familia mágica de sangre pura importante debía enfrentarse a su primer curso en ese prestigioso colegio de magia. Caminaba apurado al lado de sus padres, dos adultos de rostro severo y expresión altiva. Al llegar al anden nueve y tres cuartos vio todo aquello lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts, ataviados con el uniforme, cada uno correspondiente con cada una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Un chico mayor que Sirius pasó a su lado, llevaba una túnica negra, con una corbata a rayas verde y plata, en su capa había el símbolo de una serpiente. Al ver al muchacho su padre le dijo.

-Ves a ese muchacho hijo – dijo su padre- Pertenece a la casa más honorable, Slytherin la única que lucha por mantener la pureza en el mundo mágico, no como las otras, permitir entrar a hijos de muggles ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

El niño miró a su padre, sabía que debía respetarle por lo que era, sus decisiones y opiniones, pero algo en él le decía que ese comentario no estaba bien. Pensaba que todos tendrían el derecho de estudiar magia si realmente valían para ello.

El tren estaba a punto de partir, se subió en él y camino por su largo pasillo tratando de encontrar un compartimento en el que poder pasar el viaje tranquilo. Tan desorientado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que otro chico venía en dirección opuesta, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era tarde.

¡PLAF!

Chocaron y cayeron al suelo, Sirius se frotó la cabeza, a su lado había unas gafas, el otro chico, también moreno, tanteaba en el suelo tratando de buscar las gafas, con los ojos cerrados.

-Mis gafas- decía- ¿Dónde están mis preciadas lentes?- su voz sonaba casi ahogada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Sirius cogió las gafas, que estaban a su lado, afortunadamente estaban intactas se las aproximó al muchacho.

-Toma- le dijo- tranquilo, no llores.

El chico se restregó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-Gracias- se colocó las gafas- vaya, veo que eres nuevo, me llamo James Potter ¿Tú como te llamas?

-Sirius Black- contestó Sirius- Estoy buscando compartimento, pero no encuentro ninguno.

-Qué casualidad - sonrió James-Yo también lo estaba buscando, ¿Lo hacemos juntos?

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo sonriente.

Caminaron por el pasillo y al final del todo encontraron un compartimento vacío. Entraron en él y se sentaron. Comenzaron una charla, ese muchacho le estaba cayendo muy bien. Poco tiempo después apareció otro chico, tenía aspecto enfermizo, piel pálida, ojos color miel y pelo castaño. Se asomó al compartimento y al ver a los dos morenos se asustó.

-Oh lo siento, vaya perdón, creí que estaba vacío, bueno no os molesto más, me voy a buscar otro sitio, adiós.

-No, espera, quédate, si no nos molestas- dijo James- Además, aquí hay sitio de sobra.

-Si, además cuantos más amigos mejor ¿no?- dijo Sirius.

-Claro.

El muchacho entró y se sentó al lado de Sirius, aproximó una mano a los dos muchachos.

-Me llamo Remus Lupin- les dijo- Encantado de conoceros.

-Igualmente- dijo Sirius devolviéndole el saludo- Yo soy Sirius Black.

-Y yo James Potter- contestó el otro.

Sirius se sentía cómodo entre esos chicos, James parecía bromista, y Remus era muy agradable, aunque su expresión era triste. Iniciaron una conversación, sobre la casa a la que querían pertenecer.

-Yo iré a Gryffindor, solo Gryffindor- decía James- Como se les ocurra ponerme en otra casa montare un escándalo que no lo parará ni el ministro de magia.

-A mí me da igual la casa- dijo Remus- Gryffindor esta muy bien, pero Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw también son honoríficas, dudo quedar en Slytherin, dudo que me acepten por mi condición.

-¿Cuál es tu condición?- preguntó Sirius.

-Soy mestizo, tengo orígenes muggles- De sobra es sabido que en Slytherin no se admiten hijos provenientes de muggles.

-¿Y tú Sirius?- preguntó James- ¿En qué casa piensas estar?

Sirius tragó saliva, era evidente que no podía decir que Slytherin, pues eso era lo que su familia quería, aquellos chicos parecía no gustarles demasiado aquella casa, pero se armó de valor y dijo.

-Bueno, no sé que opinión tendréis de mí después de esto, pero mis padres quieren que vaya a Slytherin, considerarían una vergüenza que quedara en otra casa que no fuera esa.

-¿Consideran que los nacidos de muggles o mestizos no tienen derecho a estudiar magia?- preguntó Remus.

Sirius asintió, estaba avergonzado, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de sus nuevos amigos. Levantó su rostro, James y Remus lo miraron y, para su sorpresa le sonrieron.

-No tienes porque preocuparte- dijo James- Los que piensan así son tus padres, no tú.

-Cierto- intervino Remus- Si pensaras como tus padres, no me hubieras recibido tan bien.

-Vaya, gracias por vuestra comprensión- dijo – Pensé que en cuanto lo supierais dejaríais de hablarme.

-Que va- dijo James.

Estaban tan tranquilos, cuando oyeron un ruido afuera en el pasillo, abrieron la puerta del compartimento y vieron a un chico regordete, de cabellos rubios tirado en el suelo. Entre los tres le ayudaron y le sentaron en el sitio donde antes estaba James. El chico se frotó la cabeza, parecía mareado.

-Cielos que porrazo- dijo Sirius- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias- contestó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Remus.

-Peter- respondió- Peter Pettigrew.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK.

Ese fue el primer día que le conoció, parecía tan inocente e ingenuo, ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel chico se convertiría en el objeto de su odio? Se preguntaba, mientras recuperaba fuerzas en la orilla del mar, escribiendo en la arena con su dedo fino y esquelético, escribiendo "Peter Pettigrew, TE MATARÉ"

**N/A Manden reviews por favor (si quieren**)


	3. Acogimiento familiar

Sirius miró lo que había escrito, con una mirada aprensiva, de odio, de profundo odio, si precisamente sus ojos tenían algún destello, era el que producía el odio, las ganas de vengarse de ese asqueroso y repugnante traidor.

Cayó desvanecido, apenas le quedaban fuerzas después del viaje, estaba hambriento pero ¿Dónde conseguiría comida? En una playa desierta "Si al menos hubiera algún chiringuito" pensó

Podría volver a transformarse, pero estaba muy débil, necesitaba poder llevarse algo a la boca. Como buenamente pudo se puso en pie, agarró un palo largo que estaba a su lado y lentamente se puso en pie, caminó por la solitaria playa, apoyado en ese bastón que era lo único que de momento le mantenía en pie.

Anduvo durante una hora aproximadamente, ya había salido de la playa, al lao había una especie de camping donde los muggles iban a merendar y pasar el día con su familia. Sirius echó un vistazo, familias enteras comían y reian felices. Tras los árboles, el animago se relamía, como deseaba poder saborear alguno de aquellos deliciosos manjares, aunque ello suponía un problema, no podía ir allí como si nada y con su aspecto, les espantaría, le molerían a palos.

Pensó en la manera de acercarse allí, si pudiera convertirse, se haría pasar por un perro vagabundo y abandonado. Tal vez si lo intentara, sacó la fuerza y logró transformarse en el perro negro. Lentamente se adentró en el camping, donde un matrimonio con sus dos hijos comían tranquilamente: filetes, emparedados, sándwichs… Sin llamar la atención vagó a su alrededor, la mujer al verle dio un grito.

-Dios mío Kevin, que perro tan grande- dijo asustada- A ver si nos va a hacer algo.

-No digas tonterías mujer- la reconfortó su marido- Si el pobre apenas se puede mover.

-Debe estar hambriento- dijo el hijo mayor.

-Sí, se le ve muy agotado- dijo su hermano, este cogió un sándwich y se lo dio a probar a Sirius.

-¡No le des tu comida a un perro vagabundo!- le regañó su madre.

-Pero si yo ya estoy lleno – protestó su hijo- Además toda esta comida la vamos a tirar ¿no? Pues mejor que se la coma el perro, así evitamos tirarla y la basura se reducirá ¿no crees?

El padre y el hermano rieron, la madre fruncía el ceño. Miraron al perro, tenía tan mal aspecto, y parecía tan fiero, pero dio muestras de no serlo, de ser un perro bastante agradecido, ya que cuando acabó de comer le dio la pata al niño como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Pobre perro mamá- dijo el mayor- Se le ve sucio, podemos ir a casa a darle un baño en el jardín.

-Mm no sé- dudo la mujer - ¿No será peligroso? Es tan grande.

-Ya has visto que no Catherine- dijo su marido- Si lo fuera nos hubiera atacado, y más estando hambriento.

-Por favor mama- suplicaron sus hijos.

-Esta bien, pero supongo que este perro estará perdido, así que habrá que llevarle a la perrera.

¿La perrera? Horror no, eso era casi peor que Azkaban, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿irse? Lo cierto era que le vendría muy bien un baño, las pulgas ya estaban empezando a hacer de las suyas.

-Este perro esta lleno de pulgas- dijo Catherine- Habrá que desparasitarle.

-Iremos ahora a la tienda de animales a comprar un champú y un desparasitador- dijo Kevin.

-Bien- dijo el pequeño- ¿Lo has oído amigo? Te vienes con nosotros.

Fuero al coche de la familia, un monovolumen grande, de siete plazas, todos se subieron al coche, Sirius dudó, nunca había montado en un cacharro muggle de esos. La mujer cogió unas toallas y las puso atrás del todo y llamó al perro.

-Ven aquí- le dijo- Entra, Sirius se subió- Túmbate aquí y estate quietecito.

El coche fue arrancado por el hombre, de repente esa cosa empezó a moverse, "Dios mío, ¿Asi es como se desplazan los muggles? ¿Cómo lo manejarán?" Aquella cosa iba un poco lenta, para su gusto y daba tantas vueltas que acabó por marearse un poco.

El coche se detuvo, y el padre entró a una tienda, volvió cinco minutos más tarde, con unos cuantos botes extraños. Volvió a arrancar el coche, no tardó mucho más en volver a pararse, esta vez en una especie de guarida para guardar el vehículo.

Bajaron todos del coche, el hijo mayor abrió la puerta a Sirius, que estaba un poco mareado por tanta curva.

-Creo que se ha mareado- dijo el chaval- Me parece que no esta acostumbrado a viajar en coche.

-Desde luego que no- dijo su madre- Venga, sacad la palangana y preparad la manguera.

Los hijos obedientes fueron a por todos esos artilugios, los pusieron en el jardín: una palangana, una manguera, un bote de champú, un antipulgas y un cepillo para desparasitar.

De pronto, Sirius se vio metido dentro de ese cubo gigante, con un montón de espuma y los chicos frotándole, le dieron varias enjabonadas, realmente no le gustaba estar ahí. Al acabar de bañarle se pusieron a desenredarle todos los nudos, tarea nada fácil, pues su pelaje era lanudo y se enredaba mucho.

Terminaron de acicalarle y parecía otro, bastante más vistoso.

-Mira que bien ha quedado mamá.

-Sí, pero esta muy flaco.

-No pasa nada, unos cuantos días con nosotros y como nuevo.

-Tendremos que ir mañana al veterinario, a que le examinen la placa, tendremos que devolvérsele a su dueño.

-¿Si no tiene dueño nos lo podemos quedar?- preguntó el pequeño.

-No lo se Stewie- dijo su padre- Tener un perro en casa requiere responsabilidad.

-Prometemos ser responsables- dijo- De veras.

-Nos lo pensaremos.

-Además es grande, podría defender la casa de los intrusos.

-Tambien es ciero- objetó su padre.

Entraron en la casa, pero antes secaron bien a Sirius. Al penetrar en la estancia Sirius sintió algo extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de casas, llena de artefactos o electrotopésticos o algo así que los llamaban los muggles. A pesar de que siempre le habían parecido simples y vulgares los muggles, no les consideraba escoria como lo había hecho su familia, le estaba muy agradecido a aquella familia por cuidarle.

La familia se puso a ver la televisión, a Sirius le cegaba un poco la imagen, y era especialmente sensible al sonido. Estaban viendo el telediario cuando saltó una noticia de última hora.

"Buenas noches, se informa a todos los ciudadanos que un peligroso asesino, llamado Sirius Black, se ha fugado de la cárcel. Black, es un peligroso criminal que asesino a trece personas hace doce años. Se ruega precaución, va armado y es muy peligroso. A continuación les ofreceremos una imagen del individuo"

Sirius se irguió al ver su imagen en la televisión, se mostraba a un hombre con pinta de peligroso. El matrimonio se miró, y miró a sus hijos.

-No quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si ese hombre viniera aquí.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada, además- miró al perro- Tenemos a nuestro amigo.

-Sí.- dijo Stewie- Él nos protegerá del malvado.

Jamás pensó Sirius que tendría que proteger a alguien de sí mismo, "Bueno, estando con esta gente estaré protegido por un tiempo, aunque no me puedo quedar para siempre, no hasta que cumpla mi venganza"

**N/A Esto es todo por hoy, espero rr besos **


	4. Adentrandose en la oscuridad

Sirius jamás imagino vivir con una familia muggle, y encima como mascota, aunque aquello le resultaba un poco frustraste por así decirlo, era lo único que le mantenía vivo. Simuló ser un perro ultraprotector, sobre todo con los pequeños que en poco tiempo le habían cogido mucho aprecio, y el no se lo estaba pasando mal.

Pero no podía quedarse con ellos mucho tiempo, pues debía proseguir su viaje, lo malo sería que si se fuera así, por las buenas, la familia lo buscaría y los niños llorarían. Cada vez que estaba con ellos recordaba lo bien que alguna vez lo pasó en su infancia.

FLASH BACK

Hacía una mañana preciosa, cuatro muchachos disfrutaban del día en los terrenos de Hogwarts: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew (N/A Rata inmunda) Sentados a la sombra de un haya hablaban de sus cosas.

-Ha sido un alivio que me pusieran en Gryffindor- dijo un sonriente James- Cuando me colocaron el sombrero estaba tembloroso, empezó a decir cosas extrañas y cuando dijo ¡GRYFFINDOR! Casi salto de la alegría.

-Yo jamás pensé que me fueran a poner en Gryf, Gry…- decía Peter.

-Gryffindor Peter- le corrigió James- Gryffindor, a ver si aprendemos a vocalizar.

-No te metas con él- le espetó Lupin- A muchos les cuesta pronunciar nombres dificiles, ¿estabamos hablando del sombrero? Pues a mi no tardo mucho, me colocó en Gryffindor, creo que dudo un poco con Hufflepuff pero decidió que lo mejor sería Gryffindor.

-Yo estaba convencido de que sería Slytherin- dijo Sirius con pesadumbre- Ya verás mi familia cuando se entere, no le va a hacer nada de gracia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lupin- ¿Por no ser Slytherin? Que estupidez

-Será una estupidez para ti, pero para ellos es una deshonra.

-¿Qué pasa que tenemos que estar toda la vida pendientes de honrar a la familia?- dijo James- A mis padres lo único que les importa es mi felicidad.

-Pues que suerte tienes amigo.

El chico estaba feliz por pertenecer a Gryffindor, pero seguía teniendo miedo, y era lógico, era un muchacho de once años muy influenciado por sus padres y lo último que quería un niño era perder el amor de sus padres, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Si el pobre nunca había tenido amor por parte de sus padres.

Pero en esos momentos aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo, él estaba ahí feliz con sus amigos y no tenía porque preocuparse de nada más. Comenzaron a corretear por el jardín, riéndose todos, lo estaban pasando como nunca.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Menuda sonrisa le hubiera sacado de su rostro en momentos más propicios. Debía pensar en la manera de irse de esa familia, pero debía hacerlo por la noche, para no llamar la atención y evitar que lo siguieran.

La noche cayó, y el gran perro negro se marchó silenciosamente de aquel jardín, sin siquiera despedirse de al familia que lo había estado cuidando durante tanto tiempo, pues ellos no lo comprenderían, para ellos solo era un perro, no sabían que detrás de aquel gran animal se escondía un hombre sediento de venganza.

Caminó por las calles, iluminadas por las farolas, hacía fresco y apenas se distinguía nada. Se adentró en un oscuro bosque, donde buscó refugio para pasar la noche. Supo que debía tener cuidado, pues allí podría haber bestias peligrosas, aunque también habría conejos para poder comer, además, ya no se sentía tan débil, había comido bastante durante los días anteriores.

La luna llena brillaba con mucha intensidad, se oía a los lobos aullar, todo era muy oscuro y el perro estaba empezando a perder fuerzas, se quedó quieto, sentándose en la maleza, miró al cielo, lanzó un fuerte ladrido y se tumbó para continuar con su viaje en busca de su dignidad.


	5. Una noticia impactante

El gran perro negro vagó por el oscuro bosque, sorteando mil y un obstáculos, evitando animales más fuertes y feroces que él y alimentándose de pequeños animalitos, como liebres, conejos, etc. Echaba algo de menos a aquella familia, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido, pero ello no podía retenerlo en su camino hacia la venganza, debía continuar, debía limpiar su nombre, su orgullo.

Subió montañas, jadeando, el sol le daba de lleno en su espeso pelaje, tuvo que soportar frío, calor, tormentas, grandes caídas de lluvia, pero él no se rendía, al contrario, cada paso que daba él se decía a si mismo "Ya falta menos, vamos Sirius tu puedes, hazlo por James, por Lily, hazlo por Harry, por ti" y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar su duro viaje.

Cuando ya no pudo más entró en una cueva para descansar, oyó aullar a los lobos y eso le trajo cierto recuerdo a la mente, un recuerdo que cambiaría su vida y la de sus amigos.

FLASH BACK

Sirius y sus amigos no podían dejar de darse cuenta que Lupin faltaba siempre en luna llena, lo cual les llamaba la atención, además no solo era su ausencia lo que les inquietaba, sino el hecho de que, llegada esa fecha, su rostro palidecía. Decidieron hablar con él de mutuo acuerdo, esperaron a que volviera a la sala común, agarraron al muchacho y se lo llevaron a un lugar donde no les pudiera oír nadie.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el muchacho- ¿Por qué me traéis aquí?

-Queremos hablar contigo- dijo James.

-¿De qué?- Lupin seguía sin entender nada.

-De tus ausencias- dijo Sirius- Siempre en la misma época del mes, que casualidad ¿no'

-Ya os conté que mi madre esta enferma, que he de ir a verla- se defendió el chico, estaba empezando a temblar.

-No te creemos- dijo James- Mentir no es propio de ti Remus.

-Dinos la verdad- le dijo Sirius- Queremos que nos digas porque estas tan raro cada vez que hay luna llena.

-Yo…esto, no puedo contarlo- dijo en tono triste- Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?- preguntaron.

-De quedarme solo, de que me dejéis, como hacen todos al enterarse.

-¿Enterarse de que?- Sirius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

-En serio, será mejor para todos que no lo sepáis, dejaríais de ser amigos míos.

-Si lo hicieramos nos habríamos demostrado a nosotros mismos que somos uno malo amigos- dijo James.- de verdad sea lo que nos tengas que decir dilo ya, no me gusta que la gente tenga secretos con los amigos.

-Es que este secreto es muy fuerte- dijo.

-Cuentalo- insistió Sirius- De veras que no nos enfadaremos.

-Vereis- comenzó a hablar, su voz le temblaba- La causa de mis ausencias es por algo de lo que me avergüenzo profundamente- dio un suspiro y dijo- Soy un licántropo.

Sus amigos abrieron mucho los ojos, Lupin enseñó su mordedura.

-Dios mío- exclamó Sirius – Es horrible.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- preguntó James

-Una noche salí a jugar lejos de mis padres, era aún muy pequeño, yo iba tranquilo, alegre, como cualquier niño, y una sombra apareció, me quedé quieto, noté algo extraño, cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía una gran herida y un enorme licántropo estaba delante mía, mirándome con sus fieros ojos, me asusté, y grité, lloré, el dolor fue insoportable, llegaron mis padres y se llevaron un tremendo susto. No pudieron curarme, pues no existe cura alguna, así que tuve que soportar mis transformaciones, no tenéis ni idea de lo duro que es transformarse en licántropo para un niño. Mis padres pensaban que no podría entrar en Hogwarts, afortunadamente Dumbledore llegó a director, miró el sauce boxeador ¿Veis ese árbol? Lo plantaron el año pasado, el año que vinimos a Hogwarts, Dumbledore lo ordenó plantar por mí, si tocas un nudo que hay entre sus ramas, éstas dejan de moverse, entonces entro en un pasadizo secreto que conduce a una ruinosa casa, que, si no me equivoco, da a Hogsmaede, a una casa que es llamada la casa de los gritos.

-Dicen que esa casa esta llena de fantasmas- dijo James- se oyen muchos ruidos extraños.

-Todos esos rumores son falsos- dijo Lupin- Los ruidos los hago yo, un licántropo es fiero por naturaleza, necesita morder a alguien o algo, como no tenía a ningún humano cerca la única alternativa que me quedaba era morderme a mí mismo.

-Que horrible- dijo Sirius.

-Pues esta es mi historia- se levantó y dijo- Bueno chicos ha sido un placer conoceros, supongo que después de esto no tendreis trato conmigo.

-¿Pero que estupideces dices?- dijo Sirius- Anda deja de hacer el tonto y ven con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó perplejo.

-Que vengas aquí- explicó James- No nos importa lo que seas una vez al mes, nos importa lo que eres mientras eres humano, y tú nos caes muy bien, sino no serías amigo nuestro.

-¿De veras?- empezaban a brotarle lagrimas- Gracias chicos ¿De verdad no os importa?

-Claro que no tonto- rió Sirius- A nosotros no nos importa en absoluto, lo que cuenta es lo de dentro, además tu solo eres malo una vez al mes, hay gente que es mala durante todo el año.

Los chicos rieron y se fueron de allí, al bajar las escaleras Peter se tropezó y se cayó, sus amigos fueron a ayudarle.

-Caramba Peter, tu solo sabes tropezarte- rió James.

-Ay que daño- se lamentó éste.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Como cambió aquello todo, menudo palo, enterarse de que tu amigo es un licántropo, pero esa situación le enorgullecía en parte, pues les demostró ser buenos amigos, no le abandonaron, todo lo contrario, siguieron a su lado, eso demuestra fidelidad.

"Pobre Lunático" pensó "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Supongo que pensará que soy culpable, lógico no sabía que el espía era Peter, no le guardo rencor por ello"

y cerró sus ojos para descansar y recuperar fuerzas para seguir su viaje.

N/A Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, jeje, este es otro capitulo, no se cuanto me quedará, no creo que mucho XD. Espero reviews ¿ok? bss


	6. El zarpazo

Sirius no se dio ni cuenta de que ya había permanecido en el bosque durante tres semanas, el tiempo ni siquiera le importaba, se le paso volando. Vivía como un animal salvaje, cazando pequeños animales, comiendo hierbajos y bebiendo agua del río. Aún le quedaba un trecho que recorrer hasta llegar a las montañas de Hogsmeade.

El único peligro al que debía enfrentarse era a los osos y lobos que habitaban la zona, ya que tenía que pelear en ocasiones con ellos por la comida, en una ocasión un oso le dio un zarpazo tan fuerte que tuvo que arrastrarse sangrando hasta una cueva y quedarse ahí, malherido y agotado, sin fuerzas para continuar. Había perdido tanta energía que volvió a su forma humana.

Ahora si que estaba perdido, en medio de las montañas, de la nada, los únicos seres vivos que allí había eran los árboles, que de nada podían ayudarle.

"Se acabó, estoy perdido, al final no podré cumplir con mi venganza…lo siento James, lo siento Lily" Se desvaneció.

Lo despertó una voz, de chica.

-Mirad, aquí hay alguien- Sirius abrió los ojos.- Es un hombre.

-¿Esta vivo o esta muerto?- preguntó otra voz, esta vez de varón.

-Pues no sabría yo que decirte- contestó ella- Si esta vivo es de milagro.

Los jóvenes se acercaron hasta el cuerpo de Sirius, el chaval cogió un palo y empezó a darle golpecitos al animago.

-Eh, señor, oiga, despierte- decía ella.- Deja de darle golpes con el palo, Josh, le vas a rematar.

-Si este ya esta muerto Diana, vamonos.

No habían puesto medio pie fuera de la cueva cuando oyeron una voz ahogada y grave.

-Esperad- Sirius intentaba hablar.

-¿Has hablado tú?- Preguntó ella

-Chicos, venid aquí, por favor- suplicó Sirius.

Los muchachos obedecieron, tenían cierto temor y lastima ante la apariencia de Sirius.

-Ayudadme, estoy herido.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de usted?- preguntó Diana.

-No os haré nada, y aunque quisiera no tengo fuerza suficiente- paró para respirar- Escuchadme, estoy herido- les enseñó la herida.

-¿Cómo se hizo eso?- preguntó Josh.

-Fue un oso- contestó- ¿Pod…podríais curarme la herida? Bastaría con desinfectarla y ponerla una venda.

-¿Cuántos días lleva ahí?- Preguntó la chica.

-Desde anteayer creo- dijo.

-¿Lleva herido y sin comer dos días?- Sirius asintió- ¿y esta vivo? Usted no es de este mundo.

-Yo no te diría lo contrario- dijo Sirius haciendo un ademán de sonrisa.

La joven sacó vendas y agua oxigenada de su mochila, pidió a Sirius que se levantara el "traje zarrapastroso" que llevaba.

-Cielos esta usted en los huesos- y empezó a desinfectarle la herida.

-Si ya…ay, escuece- se quejó.

-Aguante, esto es lo que le curará- dijo el chico.- ¿Quiere algo de comer? Tengo un bocadillo de sobra, y yo ya no tengo hambre.

-Sería de muy mala educación decirte que no. Auch.

-Quejica- dijo Diana- Bueno esto ya esta, ahora descanse y cómase esto.

-Gracias chicos, ha sido una suerte que me hayáis encontrado ¿Qué hacíais por aquí?

-Senderismo- contestó Josh- Nos gusta pasear por las montañas.

-¿Y que hacía usted en esa cueva?- preguntó la chica.

-Soy un trotamundos- mintió Sirius- Recorro el mundo en busca de aventuras, no me gusta estar encerrado en una casa, entre cuatro paredes, no señor, yo he nacido libre.

-Aaa- dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Continuaron hablando hasta que ya comenzó a anochecer y tanto Josh como Diana se tuvieron que ir a sus casas.

-Adios Sirius, ha sido un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo, ojalá me encuentre mas chicos como vosotros en mis viajes.

Curado ya de sus heridas y recargado de energía pudo volver a transformarse en el gran perro gigante y volver a emprender su viaje, aunque esta vez tendría cuidado de no toparse con ningún oso…por si las moscas.

N/A bueno, este capitulo ha sido cortito, lo he escrito lo más rápidamente posible, si señores, todo lo que ven aquí es improvisado, así sale luego, pero si quieren leer historias de buena calidad, mejor vayan a la librería a comprar el último premio planeta que aquí yo soy una aficionada, igual que todos. Ya saben, dejen reviews, (Si no les gusta, abstenerse, y si insultan, con educación, no me sean el Risto Mejido de los fics de Harry Potter)


End file.
